Talk:Weapon sighting is off center
Not sure if anyone would consider it a bug exactly, but (as you know) the weapon bobs when you move (sways back and forth in a shallow "U" shape). The position of the weapon in this sway locks in place when you hold down the fire button, which can significantly offset the alignment of the weapon from the line of fire. --Splarka (talk) 11:29, 26 February 2007 (UTC) : Agreed. Even the center of the "U", however, is slightly to the right of the center of the screen (whereas the weapon's discharge is exactly in the center), which is why I started this article. Ryan W 12:08, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, yes, I'd gathered that from the screen shots. Was just mentioning that the swaying + holding fire button made it much worse. Not sure if it is worthy of a mention in the article though. --Splarka (talk) 23:19, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::Now that you bring it up, I think it might be, depending on how the rest of the description is worded (if somebody hasn't noticed this during their own play, we don't want them to read through it once and just say, "Well, duh, of course there's an offset, with all that bobbing going on.") Hey, wait, we agree that some highly stylized aspect of game physics isn't a bug! :D Ryan W 07:34, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I could disagree if it makes you feel better ^_^. --Splarka (talk) 10:54, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I certianly don't consider this an engine bug. This could be easily fixed by just changing the offsets of the sprites in the WAD file. The engine has nothing to do with it. -Wagi 69.51.157.227 15:13, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :: I think "engine bug" is often used loosely in these discussions to mean "something that can't be fixed by redesigning the map". More concretely, if people were really concerned about this bug, it would be fixed by persuading the maintainers of the four or five major ports to adjust the offset in their renderers, and not by trying to track down and revise every PWAD ever created, then hoping that future authors would all do the same. Ryan W 15:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes, and don't forget that even by that definition it can still be a heavily disputed bug. IMO this design was intentional. The alternative would be to see the weapon "jump" back to the center of the screen when firing, which probably wouldn't look very nice. Zack 19:05, 17 January 2008 (UTC) If anything, this is badly named. I came here expecting to read about how weapon sprite offsets work or the like, not of any glitches specifically. Who is like God? 17:03, 19 September 2008 (UTC) : Oh, duh, because the name "sprite offsets" is already taken. Quite correct. How about "Weapon sighting is askew"? Ryan W 22:17, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, "offsets" are the coordinates of the sprites, patches, textures or miscellaneous graphics in a WAD editor. Maybe something like "Weapon bobbing and offset interfere with aim". Who is like God? 22:37, 23 September 2008 (UTC)